The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Veronica plant, botanically known as Veronica longifolia×Veronica spicata and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Allvglove’.
The new Veronica plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rijswijk, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and attractive Veronica plants with good garden performance.
The new Veronica plant originated from a cross-pollination of Veronica longifolia ‘Alllove’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,478, as the female, or seed, parent with Veronica longifolia ‘Alllord’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,294, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Veronica plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Rijswijk, The Netherlands on Jun. 12, 2015.
Asexual reproduction of the new Veronica plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Rijswijk, The Netherlands, since July, 2015 has shown that the unique features of this new Veronica plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.